Pea Pod (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, see Pea Pod. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |effect = Start of each turn: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod.}} Pea Pod is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. They cost 1 and has 1 /1 when first played. At the start of every turn, they will also get an additional +1 /+1 . Origins Pea Pod and their name are based off the Pisum sativum, or commonly known as the pea pod. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Effect:' Start of each turn: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Traits:' None *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod. Strategies This is a powerful early plant if the player can allow them to survive. Because plants go second, placing this in an empty lane will be the most logical thing to do if the player receives this first. Using a defensive plant on this is a great choice. Allowing Pea Pod to survive will yield the best results. Using Torchwood in tandem along with tricks like the Fertilize with this will make this plant deal tons of damage, enough to end the game pretty early if the player plays correctly. Potted Powerhouse can be a great partner for Pea Pod, they get bonus stats each turn while they are on your hand. What's also notable is that even after it has self-boosted 5 times, it will still keep on growing. The player should consider bringing this plant if the player can strategically use it. Counters Tricks are the player's best bet to destroying this, especially if this gets high health. Defeating this early should be a priority. However, the plants have an advantage since they plant second. Bouncing this also works, as their stats will instantly be gone. Gallery Pea OPd.png|Pea Pod with all five heads in game Pea Pod Heroes card.PNG|Card OP Pea Pod.jpg|A Pea Pod with 17 strengh and 15 health PPAttack.png|A 8/8 Pea Pod with five heads attacking Rank_9.jpeg|Pea Pod as a profile picture for a Rank 9 player Old PeaPod shadow.png|Pea Pod's silhouette PeaPodget.png|The player receiving Pea Pod from a Basic Pack Choice_between_Pea_Pod_and_Bonk_Choy.jpeg|The player having a choice between Pea Pod and Bonk Choy as a prize for completing a level PeaPodUnlocked.PNG|The player receiving Pea Pod after completing a level Pea Pod Heroes description.PNG|Pea Pod's statistics Videos Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Pea Pod Domination! Trivia *Their head growth is similar to the level 2 ability of the Pea Pod from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *Their description is a reference to the "peas in a pod" idiom. *Even though they have only one head when played and in their statistics, they have five heads on their card and in the Rank 9 profile picture. **This also happens with its counterpart from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards